My Fault
by Ominae
Summary: Edward Elric reflects on the greatest mistake that he has done to Alphonse and to himself, as well as what will happen to the Elric brothers.


Fullmetal Alchemist/Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: My Fault

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Full Metal Alchemist are under the copyright of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, BONES and Bandai Channel.

Summary:

Edward Elric reflects on the greatest mistake that he has done to Alphonse and to himself, as well as what will happen to the Elric brothers. A one shot story.

To Pinoy FMA readers - I hope that you will like this one shot story that I did after watching the first FMA DVD in Vancouver. Just want to know if FMA is already out from GMA-7? Salamat po.

_"Dammit, it's all my fault! It's all my goddamn fault!"_

Edward Elric, the eldest of the two Elric brothers, was reflecting on his actions a few days ago when he and Alphonse tried to use alchemy in order to get their mother back from death. Even if the steps were done, the principle of Equivalent Exchange needed something from the duo in return.

Alphonse was nearly sucked into the "other world", while Edward suffered the consequence of loosing one of his legs in the process. In order to save his younger brother, he had no choice but to give up his right arm so as to fuse Al's human soul into one of the armor suits lying in the basement of the Elric's residence. Edward nearly died from massive blood loss without Al's quick thinking when he brought his limping body to the Rockbell residence.

Winry and Pinako Rockbell, family friends of the Elrics, operated on Edward, replacing his lost arm and leg with auto-mail. With the auto-mail arm, he could transmute it to a sharp and deadly blade.

_"What do I do now? The only thing that I can do is to go to Central with Al and look for Colonel Mustang." _Edward brandished a torch in his hand; he and Al had decided to burn down their family house as their parents were now "gone" from their lives.

Edward watched the fire burn the wooden foundations of their old house. His mind was still loose in his own train of thought, still regretting the day when he used alchemy to bring back a dead person.

_"Mom. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I... we just want you back in our lives." _A tear came down from the elder Elric's eye down to his cheek as he felt a cold, metallic arm touch his left shoulder.

"Brother, we should go now." Edward tilted his head, faced away from the burning house and saw Al, whose soul was absorbed in the armor. He was sad also; he didn't want to burn down their memories, but they have nothing to do now as their loved ones were now only a part of their memories.

"Yeah. Let's go." Edward tossed the torch into the roaring fire. Grabbing a brown suitcase near his feet, he flipped it on his shoulder before he used his hands to get some dust of his red jacket before the brothers walked on the main road.

As the two were in the middle road, Edward turned his head around and stopped in his tracks. Still examing the flames that torched their old house, he had a solemn thought to himself and to his late mother.

_"Mom, I'm going to find the Philosopher's Stone and get Al's real body back, as well as my leg and arm back. If you're watching us from above," _Edward looked up and faced the light blue sky before continuing his monologue with his eyes closed. _"Please look after us. We'll make you proud, Mom."_

Edward continued on his walk after he opened his eyes, who was now heading towards the local train station with his metallic brother leading the way.

A lone figure materialized from behind them; her presence unknown to the Elric brothers. It took the appearance of Trisha Elric, with the same clothes that she wore before her passing.

_"Edward, Alphonse." _murmured the spirit to herself. _"Please take good care of each other. For my sake, please be careful and I hope that you make things right. My prayers are with you and I will watch over you two like an angel." _The spirit of Trisha Elric smiled upon the two siblings before her form disappeared, heading back to the heavens.

Edward and Alphonse looked behind for a short second before resuming their journey with smiles on their faces.

They were now at peace with their late mother.

For now.

THE END


End file.
